The Time Lord and The Stooge
by JacobPHazen.NJDevils
Summary: After the nightmare on the Planet midnight, The Tenth Doctor and Donna decide to unwind by taking a little trip to the 1940s to relax by watching a comedy team. But it turns out that the team was more than The Doctor had bargained for.
1. Time To Unwind

Having just exited the train that toured the crystal planet Midnight, The Doctor had embraced his companion Donna Noble, knowing that he almost died on that train. He decided it was time to unwind for a while. The Doctor said to Donna: "How about a little relax trip? A time to unwind." Donna hastily agreed but asked where they would go. The Doctor quickly responded: "how about we watch a World War II propaganda film get made?" Donna replied: "didn't Chaplin do one of those?" The Doctor remarked: "well, yes but I want to unwind by laughing, not sleeping. I mean a comedy team." "Who?" exclaimed Donna. The Doctor assured "you'll see! Now, Allons-y!" as the TARDIS was set to 1940 in Columbia Studios, Los Angeles.


	2. Quiet on The Set!

As the materialization is finished, The Doctor turns to Donna and says "1940! Right before the United States joins World War 2! Yet they still filmed anti Nazi propaganda films!" Donna exits the TARDIS first, and notices the gigantic studio building in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor pops out and notices he has parked the TARDIS in an alley. "Perfect! It can blend in as a prop!" he says as he leads Donna inside the studio. "Who is getting filmed in there?" Donna asks, but The Doctor simply replies by putting his finger to his lips. "Shh.. They're in the middle of filming. Don't want to disturb them." As they proceeded into the guest section of the studio, The Doctor kept his eye on a particularly short man with a scowl on his face and a bowl haircut. "that man looks familiar…" said The Doctor. "he looks like my second incarnation. Could it be?" The man is wearing a white dress shirt and suspenders with brown slacks. The Doctor waits until the scene is finished to approach the man. The final line in the scene is "That's when you putsch your beer aside and wait for the pretzels! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk! Ow!" as the bowl headed man knocks the bald fat one on the head.


	3. Oi! Stooges!

The Doctor and Donna approach the three men. The leader of the group is the scowl faced man, the middle man has a clown haircut, and the third man is bald and fat and childish. The Doctor walks towards the leader and extends his hand to shake while saying "Hello sir. I'm The Doctor!" Clown hair says "You're a Doctor? Thank goodness! I got a nasty headache that won't go away!" the fat one starts laughing as bowl head says "you lame brain!" and stomps on clown hairs foot, exclaiming "Ow! Ow! Ow! What'dya do that for, Moe?" Moe says "you can't feel your headache anymore can ya, Larry?" Larry says "oh yeah! Thanks moe!" "no problem knucklehead!" says Moe as he slaps Larry across the face. "OW!" Donna says "Oi! Fatso! Who are you three?" "my names Curly, lady! We're The Three Sto-" Moe quickly punches him in the stomach. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT INTRODUCTIONS!?" Curly lets out a high pitched "HM!" as he waves his arm in front of Moe's head. Donna yells "Oi I'm talking!" all three Stooges quickly recoil as Donna yells, until Larry asks "Are you British?" Donna replies "yes, so what?" Curly responds "how many lumps do you put in your tea every day? Nyuk nyuk nyuk!" Curly laughs at his own joke as Moe looks fed up and says "I'll give you a lump!" and knocks him on top the head. The Doctor intervenes "You're THE Three Stooges! Blimey!" Moe looks at The Doctor and notices his sonic screwdriver hanging from his belt. "Hey fancy pants! What's that silver gadget?" The Doctor quickly unholsters his Screwdriver and hands it to Moe. "It's my screwdriver." Curly snatches it from Moe and says "Looks more like a potato masher!" Moe takes it back and replies "I'll mash your potato!" and slams the screwdriver on top of Curly's head. "OW OW OW OW! OH! OH! OH! Oh, look!" Curly points to the bent screwdriver. The Doctor has a look of shock on his face when Moe looks at him and says "Don't worry buddy I'll rectify this!" Moe grabs Larry by the collar and says "Come here, porcupine!" and smashes the screwdriver on Larry's head, fixing the bend. "Here ya go, Doc!" The Doctor slowly puts his screwdriver with an amused look on his face.


End file.
